


Secratary

by hocheeks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 95z BFFs, Alternate Universe - Office, CEO!Seungcheol, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Secretary!Soonyoung, Soonwoo bffs, lee chan as soonyoung's brother, vernon choi as seungcheol's brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocheeks/pseuds/hocheeks
Summary: Soonyoung signed up for a lot of jobs but always ended up being kicked out. The reason? He doesn't know too. Well, he has no choice but to sign up as the TC Group's CEO, Choi Seungcheol's Secretary.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> hewwoo it's been a while since i wrote fics soo hehe hope u all like this fic <33

“Soonyoung-ssi! You did great on promoting the product! The boss is so happy because of the sales” 

“Ah, no need to thank me, sir. I just did my job”

“Well, you're right! So how about taking a rest for a month and let's renew your contract when you come back!”

_Ah, those familiar words again._

“Sure, sir. Thank you” 

This old man smiled like an idiot and shook hands with me. “Have a great rest, Mr. Kwon” 

“I will,” I said and stood up then left the office. The pouring rain greeted me as soon as I got out of the building.

“Why does it always rain when I get kicked out of work?” 

I don't even know what to feel anymore. It's the 4th time this year. 

“Maybe I'm meant to be a barista” I sighed. “Shoot! It's almost my shift” 

I took off my coat to cover myself and started running in the rain.

“Hey, Soonyoung! Why are you so drenched? There are lots of umbrellas in our apartment” Wonwoo, my best friend said as soon as I arrived at his cafe.

Yes, his cafe. 

“I mayhaps broke the umbrella while I was on my way to work” Wonwoo laughed while shaking his head.

“Go get changed at the staff room and I’ll make coffee for you,” he says.

“Oh, no need! It’s time for my shift right?”

“Don’t you have work?”

“The usual, best friend” Wonwoo pulls me to the corner. “Isn’t it time to take action for this? You can’t just be an irregular employee forever, Soonyoung”

“Maybe they’re not the right company for me?”

“Do you really want to work at every company here in South Korea before taking action? You don’t deserve to be treated like that”

I pat his shoulder. “I’ll look for another job and if this doesn’t work out well, I’ll do something” 

“You better” I laughed at that.

“Thanks for worrying, Wonwoo”

“I’m your best friend, you dummy. Of course, I worry about you”

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you!” Wonwoo playfully hit me and we laughed.

“Just go and get ready for your shift” 

“Alrighty!”

✧

“Lee Haena, it’s your job to fix my schedule and inform me about it but you can’t do it properly?” 

“But Sir Choi-”

“But what? What’s your excuse now? That I was too busy that you can’t distract me? That you forgot because you have tons of work to do? I want to hear it” 

She stood in front of me, hands together and looking down. 

“Thank you for working with me. Kindly get out” 

“Sir?”

“I said, get out. You’re fired. I am not repeating what I said anymore” 

“Sir, please. I’ll do better next time. I will work harder! Just- don’t fire me please” She begged.

“This is your 3rd apology, Haena-ssi. I just let it pass because they asked me to. I almost missed a meeting of an important client just because of your negligence. Now, get out! Jeonghan-ssi, please escort her out”

Jeonghan came in and bowed. “Haena-ssi, let’s go”

“You can’t do this to me, Sir Choi! I worked really hard as your secretary! Isn’t that enough? I’m also your longest secretary this year!”

“Haena-ssi, let's just go okay?”

“Wait, Jeonghan. She deserves to receive a reply from me on what she said, am I right? Answer me”

“Yes, Sir Choi” he answered. I stood up and went to face Haena.

“I know you worked hard and thank you for that. And yes, you may be my longest secretary but does it make you special and worthy of keeping?” 

“No. As I have said, three times. The very same thing happened three times! It just doesn’t affect me, it affects the whole company too! So before you say anything, make sure that you are worthy to work here in TQ, do you understand?” 

She just looked down and I saw Jeonghan shook his head at me. “We will send your final pay later. You may go now” The both of them quietly walked out of my office and I went back to my seat and massaged my temples.

“Hey, Seungcheol” I looked up to see Jeonghan.

“What now Jeonghan? Are you now giving me your seminar?” 

“I won’t. I also had a hard time because of her”

“Then what?”

“I’m just worried. How can we find another secretary? I mean, no offense but everyone knows what kind of boss you are. It takes time before we find a new one”

“It’s just my work attitude, Jeonghan-ah. You know me. Just find me a new one please?” 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll tell the HR-”

“I want YOU to do it” 

“Are you for real?!”

“You’re good at talking with people so please, Jeonghan?” I heard him sighed.

“Fine! Give me less than a month, ‘kay? I’ll find a good one for you” 

“Take all the time you need, Hannie! I trust your choice of people”

“Okay then. I’ll get the secretary you need”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan finally found a secretary! Or did he really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you'll enjoy this one^^

It’s been a month since Soonyoung lost his job and of course, the company didn’t ask him back. He tried calling them but they aren’t answering him. Just like the usual. 

“You know Wonwoo can give you a position here at the cafe, right? Those companies don’t deserve you!” Seungkwan, his close friend and a barista said. 

“We’re best friends but I can’t just take advantage of that, you know? Many employees deserve a higher position than me. Plus! I am just a part-timer” Soonyoung answers. Seungkwan just sighs.

“Well, you have a point. I just hope that you’ll find a company that will treat you the way you deserve to be treated” Soonyoung smiles at Seungkwan and ruffles his hair.

“Too early for soft hours!” Soonyoung laughs. “But really, I know I’ll find one soon,” He adds.

“You always say that” Soonyoung laughs once again. He notices a customer approaching so he walks back to his place.

“Good day! May I take your order?” 

“1 medium cappuccino and 1 medium iced americano please” 

“For?”

_ “Jeonghan”  _

“That would be 50,000 won. Cash or card?”

“Card. Here”

“Your order will be ready in a few minutes! We will call your name once it’s ready” 

“Thank you”

Soonyoung helps them in preparing the orders and Seungkwan is the one to call the customer’s name. 

A few more customers came and it kept them busy. 

“Yoona, I’ll just clean the tables. Be in charge first” “Okay!”

He started cleaning the tables just like what he said. Until he hears something that gained his attention. 

“It’s been a month and I couldn’t find a secretary! I know he told me to take all the time I need but it’s tiring to be his temporary secretary, you know?”

_ They’re looking for a secretary?  _ Soonyoung thought. He scoots closer to the two men talking.

“We are his temporary secretaries. You’re lucky that you’re close with him, he didn’t let you work alone” 

“Not really. I know you know he’s been like that. I just really need to find one soon. I heard he’ll travel abroad soon for some meetings and I can’t accompany him”

_ Should I approach them? I can finally have a job if I do! But what if-  _

Soonyoung gets back to his senses when he accidentally bumps into something. 

“Oh my, I’m so sorry! Are you hurt? I’m sorry for being clumsy. I’ll be careful next time” Soonyoung bows apologetically. He looked up to see it was the two men he was listening- or eavesdropping to. 

“It’s fine! You didn’t bump into my chair that much so it’s fine” the other answered.

He just nods and remains standing in front of them leaving the two men confused. 

“Is there any problem-” He squints his eyes to see his nameplate. “-Soonyoung-ssi? We’re not finished drinking yet though” 

“Uhh, the thing is..” the two of them looked at him intently, waiting for his answer.

“I- uh happen to hear your conversation. I just heard it! I didn’t eavesdrop, promise!” they slightly laughed at that. “I heard you’re looking for a secretary? For your boss, I assume?” Soonyoung says. One of them smiles widely.

“Yes, it is for our boss. Why? Are you interested?”

“Yeah”

“Aren’t you working here though?”

“Oh about that, my best friend owns this place and he lets me work here for the meantime” 

“Well then, here’s my business card. Give me a call when you want to go to the company” 

_ Yoon Jeonghan, TC Marketing Department Head _

_ +82 xxxx xxxxxx _

“I’m Joshua Hong, Head of the Finance Department. If you’re curious” 

“TC Group? Who am I going to work for?’ 

“Choi Seungcheol, the CEO” Soonyoung’s eyes widen.

“The Choi Seungcheol?! Isn’t he-” Jeonghan cuts him off.

“I know there are many stories about him but I swear, he’s different. Also, there are many benefits! You’ll receive a big pay and weekly allowance. The company can also give apartment units if needed!” Jeonghan says, trying to convince Soonyoung. Soonyoung stays silent, staring at his business card, contemplating on what to do.

“People on TC Group are fun to be with! Most of us are friends there. We have staff lounges, a wonderful rooftop, and the food! Wah, it’s so amazing. We don’t even need to go out for lunch!” Jeonghan adds. Joshua laughs a little as he watches Jeonghan convincing Soonyoung.

“I’ll think about it-”

“Sure! Just give me a call, okay? I’m free 24/7. I’m still up even in dawn so just give me a call!” Jeonghan says enthusiastically. “Thank you so much, Soonyong-ssi” He adds, making Soonyoung confused while Joshua just laughed.

“But I didn’t say yes right away…?” 

“Still! You’re considering the job so thank you. Joshua and I need to go now. Seungcheo- I mean, Sir Choi might need us now. See you!” Jeonghan bows at him before taking his cup and Joshua did the same. Soonyoung bows as well and watches them leave the cafe. 

“What was that? Aren’t they employees from TC?” Seungkwan asks as he scoots closer to Soonyoung who is still staring at the door. 

“Yeah… Should I accept their job offer, Kwan-ah?”

“Why are you asking me that!” Seungkwan laughs. “But if I were you, I will! Hello? It’s already TC Group and they were the ones who asked you!” He adds.

“I’ll think about it first” 

“Hmm, okay! Take all the time you need” 

The two of them then hears Wonwoo yelling at them, 

_ “Hey! You two back at your places! Stop slacking off!”  _

They looked at each other and laughed. They could hear the playfulness in Wonwoo’s voice. 

And just like what Wonwoo said, they both went back to work. 

  
  
  


✧

_ “Seungcheol, Seungcheol, SEUNGCHEOL!”  _

_ Jeonghan? Wow, he really calls me by name outside my office,  _ Seungcheol thought. 

Jeonghan finally walks inside his office, along with Joshua. He looked up to see Jeonghan excitingly running towards his table. 

“I assume you have good news for me? Spill”

“I FINALLY FOUND A SECRETARY FOR YOU!” 

“Really?”

“We’re not sure yet, Seungcheol. He’s actually interested in the job but when we mentioned your name…” Joshua felt a light nudge from Jeonghan, signaling him that he shouldn’t have mentioned that. 

“But don’t worry! I tried to convince him. I mentioned the benefits that every employee receives! Who can’t say no to big pay and weekly allowance? Plus, the staff lounges here are so comfy!” Jeonghan says. “Comfy, indeed. You sleep so well there to the point you almost miss some of your meetings” Joshua teases.

“Hey!” 

Seungcheol laughs at them and crosses his arms. “Thank you for the hard work. I really owe you two a lot” he says.

“Too early to be sappy! Just treat us for beer and we’re good” Jeonghan jokes and the three of them laugh.

“Beer it is. We’ll go before I fly overseas” Jeonghan cheers at that.

“Ah, also, if that ‘he’ doesn’t agree then I would not have any secretary from now on. I wouldn’t add your workloads so don’t worry” Seungcheol adds.

“Eh? But you have tons to do than us! You definitely need one or just ask us for help” Joshua says, with a hint of worry in his voice.

“I’ll be fine, you guys. I have been working for 3 years and I am very sure that I can work on my own. I can ask you guys when needed if that will make you two at ease” Jeonghan and Joshua just look at each other, not knowing what to say.

“Whatever you say, Choi. Just remember we’re always here to help” 

“I know. Thanks”


End file.
